MY random Dream
by Devil-O-Angel
Summary: this is really random. probably alot of errors. my dream. I was/am on sugar. not taken seriously. just look to tell how bad it is like my story about Barney coming to Transformers.


GAH! I just had this reeeeaaaaallllly weird dream yesterday! I know I'm in progress of others but, I neeeeed to do this before it disappears like many others! I do not own Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Ironhide, Chromia, Ratchet or any other bots.

**The Bots in this view can be any dimension, just that Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Ironhide, Chromia are looking after Bumblebee who was going to Dr. Ratchet and is a little mature.**

**I do own the Random Girl. **

**P.S….. I'm on SUGAR!**

"Regular talking"

'thinking'

Something different

**/././././././././././././././././././../././.././././././././././././././././././././././../././././.././.././.././././././././././**

On Cybertron

Bumblebee squirmed trying to get out of Ironhide's grasp. Unfortunately for him, Chromia, Elita-1 and Optimus Prime were helping Ironhide to get him to the medic. Ratchet.

The mech was really scary to him. He yells a lot of curses and hits him with his wrench when someone does something stupid. Especially when the twins call him Hatchet.

'Oh scrap' thought Bumblebee as he tried to get out harder when he saw the lair of The Hatchet coming into view.

"Come on Bumblebee, you don't want me to put you in time-out do you?" Great. Now Elita is on my tailpipe.

When they finally got to the lair without any commotion, Ratchet put Bumblebee on the examination table.

Ratchet had to talk to the others in privacy before he could start though.

'Got to find a way out! Wait, what is the black circular device in the corner that is dreary like?' So Bumblebee went over there and put his servo through it.

_*****Mario or Legend of Zelda music*_

_BUMBLEBEE FOUND THE BLACK HOLE TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION! _

_/././././.././././././././././././././././._

(A.N. my brother: twin… what are you doing? Me: WHAT? I'm telling my dreeeam like it is! Bro: you told me this morning about it. Don't fool me and FIX IT UP! Me: yes brother…..)

/././././././.

Bumblebee suddenly got sucked in.

./././../././././././././././././././././././././././././.

On EARTH

(Different POV!)

It was an average day on Earth with a girl walking down the street.

(A.N. can be anybody. You imagine it. I'm on cloudddsssss.)

She stopped as she saw boys hurting something below them. She knew what she had to do. She ran and -

_Became batman, supergirl, Robin, Hulk and beat those bullying into the ground and the magical elf of knowledge gave her a great giFYT!_

_/././././././././././././././././././././././././././._

In the author's world

"&^&#&$*" yelled the brother of the author. YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! STOP DOING THINGS THAT ARE NOT IN THE ACTUAL STORY! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE WHAT HAPPENED NOT WHAT YOU ARE DOING ON SUGAR LIKE YOU ARE NOW!

Me: *sniff* I'm sorry brother. It was that she turned into Miku Hatsune-

Bro: NO THAT IS NOT IT! JUST GO BACK TO THE ACTUAL STORY! This is way to tiring.

/././././././././../.././././..

Back to Earth

tapped the guys on the shoulder.

"Eh-hem. What are you doing?" asked the girl looking directly in their eyes.

"AGHHHH! It's her! The DEMON! RUN!" the cried as they ran away like scardy cats but that is an insult to scardy cats and _I like_ _sugar…_

Anyway she looked down and saw a cute sight. It was a little robot that looked like she could hold it in her hand but what made her rage was that the yellow and black cutie was filled with scratches and shivering.

So when he looked up at her like it was going to curl up and cry she slowly went to her knees and slowly put her hand around him.

He started sharking as she pulled him up and ran to the nearest park and lay against the tree while holding the little thing (meant in the cute way) near her heart whispering soothing words to the bot.

Finally they talked and found a portal back to his world and soon he came back with those who were with him earlier and they were barely able to fit in her hands but managed. Soon they were chatting in front of the bank when a bank robber came and put a gun to the girl's head.

"Nobody move or this girl gets it!" exclaimed the mysterious robber as everyone started screaming and running like chickens with their heads cut off but that would be _another_ insult to something.

The bots just were upset they couldn't help when my dream got weird.

"Charrrlieeeee. Charrrrrlieeee. Charrrrrrrrrrrrlieeeee." Suddenly the girl who was captive was whispering that and made everybody confused as to whom she was talking to.

"What?"

Okaaay? It was apparently the robber who is named 'Charlie'.

Everyone was wondering their relationship when the girl said something reeaaaally weird. AGAIN!

"We're on a bridge Charlie!" *face plant* yeahhhhhh…

"No we are no- suddenly everyone teleported to a bridge. There was a problem though. Charlie and the girl were off of the bridge. –t. fudge. AHHHHHH"

then Charlie and the girl were falling down like in those cartoons in slow-mo but apparently only the robber was afraid and screaming 'cause the girl was laughing with a maniacal smile. It was creepy.

Suddenly there was a BBBEEEEEEEP! There is a white light. Only to find out-

_I woke up. _

/./././././../././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././

Soooooo. Yes, there is a cliffhanger that we will never know because of my alarm. Rate it, fav, don't care just don't flame.

/

Never mind. Flame me. I get good critics that way.

/

_**I am such a Devil**_

…_**.Or Angel?**_


End file.
